


Simplest of Things

by RecluseWriter



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Corpses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/pseuds/RecluseWriter
Summary: A simple patrol in District 23 leads to Hubert acting as a bodyguard.
Kudos: 10





	Simplest of Things

Being the hellscape District 23 was, more so then the rest of the City, strength is something everyone strived to have. Personal strength was optimal, though hard to obtain. Simpler solutions included gathering others to create a protection pact, perform favors for others or buy it. The first being based solely on trust, while the two latter depended on the people involved. Certain fixer offices had reputations to uphold, making them fairly trustworthy. The Fingers provided protection for a high cost all except the Index. The completion of Prescripts was payment for the Index’s protection, though the Prescripts could always be the death of the receiver as well. Surprisingly, only a few were receiving and completing Prescripts. Without the protection, they struggled to live, yet they won’t take the protection that can kill them. 

Hubert had been tasked with patrolling District 23. It wasn’t his first time doing so, but it had been a while. His memory retained the locations of the "homes'' of the ones under Index protection. A route had been planned out that passed by said homes multiple times. The rest of the route visited different businesses and commonly traveled roads. His patrol was to last till late night, early morning. Many of them lived on the streets leaving them out in the open for any cannibal, murders, and psychopaths, not saying they couldn't be one themselves. Nevertheless, Hubert was obligated to protect them. 

The Proselytes marched in formation behind Hubert, occasionally tripping over bodies and other objects lying on the ground. It was curious to see people walk around unarmed. How were they to protect themselves if they needed to? Even if they had hidden weapons on them, why not have them on display? If people see you're armed, that would discourage them from selecting you as their target. It was something that was always somewhere in the back of Hubert's mind. At that moment, it happened to be at the forefront of thoughts. 

“Mis-ster?”

“Hmm?”

Hubert looked down to see a little boy tugging at his pants. The boy was close and was partly ducked underneath Hubert’s cloak. The blaring sound of screaming caused the boy to ducked fully underneath and to hide behind him. Out from an alleyway came a group of three, two with knives, another one with a dart gun. They said nothing, smiling with their eyes as they uncomfortably snuffled away. Hubert watched them leave his view, continuing for a few moments to see if they would come back. His attention then turned to the boy who was now attached to his leg, fingers gripping so tightly. Instead of trying to talk to him, Hubert left him be, continuing on with his patrol. A small eek was heard, which was more of surprise than fear. Feeling the occasional leg kick into his own caused Hubert to stop walking to see what the boy was trying to do. Now not having to deal with a moving leg, the kid wrapped his legs around Hubert's. After a minute or so, he carried on. 

Finding an all too familiar abandoned building, he headed inside through the broken door way. Glares and glances from the ones already inhabiting the place were filled with fear or malicious intent. They head upstairs to the second floor, making their way down the hallway into the last room on the right. Thankfully, there was no one else in there. Posting the Proselytes at the door, Hubert gently shook his leg to which the boy took the hint and detached himself. He walked out from underneath the cloak out into the open. 

"Th-hank you-u Mis-ster."

Hubert knelt down, taking the boy’s face in his hand. 

“What’s your name?”

“Um...Br-rennan.”

Hubert nodded, focusing more so on the blood on Brennan’s face. Following the dripping blood, it led to the discovery of a small gash on his head. Standing back up Hubert walked over to the corner of the room, kneeling back down and feeling at a floor board. Curious, Brennan following, standing to the side, leaving about two feet between him and Hubert. One of the nails in the floor board was easily removed, allowing for the same to be done to the board it kept in place. Underneath was a worn satchel, full of cheap medical supplies. 

"Take a seat in the chair."

Obediently, Brennan sat in the chair, situating himself in a proper manner. Hubert carefully dumped out the contents of the satchel onto the desk, picking up a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He popped open the cap, and placed his hand on Brennan's head, partly covering his eye. 

"Mr. Brennan , close your eyes."

Once Brennan's eyes were closed, a burning sensation arose in his head. He was quick to flinch, but he was kept in place by Hubert’s hand. The alcohol dripped down his face and onto the floor. Hubert closed the bottle, leaving it on the desk, grabbing something else off it. He took his other hand and pushed the hair out of the way of the wound. 

“Proselyte Kit.”

The Proselyte marched up, waiting for his next command. 

“Hold this.”

Still having his eyes close, Brennan’s senses were heightened more than they already were. So, when the sound of something ripping hit his ear drums, he might have jumped a little too much as he found himself on the floor. 

"Ow…"

Brennan rolled himself up to sit, and then was picked up and placed back in the chair which had been set back. 

"You did not injure yourself more, did you, Mr. Brennan?" 

"No…."

"Good. Now stay put."

"Yes….mis-ster." 

Hubert pushed back Brennan's hair, placing a small gauze pad on top of the wound. The Proselyte handed him a piece of medical tape, which he then taped down one of the sides of the gauze. With it partly taped down, Hubert removed his hand to grab the roll of tape.

"There's no need to jump out of the chair this time."

"Yes…."

Again, there was the ripping sound, though this time Brennan was aware as to what the sound truly was. Hubert taped down the other side the gauze, pressing down on the tape, making sure it was perfectly held down. 

"Thank you Proselyte Kit. Please take your position back with your fellow Proselytes."

Proselyte nodded before joining the others. Turning his attention to Brennan, Hubert knelt down next to him. 

"Do you have someone I can bring you back too?"

"Um…. I'm not sure…"

"Where do you live?"

"All-leyway. I do-on't know ex-xactly."

"Would you be able to lead me there?"

"I c-can but…."

"I'll be watching over you. You won't be going there defenseless."

"Um….Promise?"

"Of course."

He cleaned up the supplies, putting them back in the satchel. Stepping over to the open floorboard, he tucked back in, covering back up. 

"Now, stay by my side."

Hubert lifted up his arm along with his cloak. Brennan understood the message, slipping off the chair, taking to Hubert's side. He dropped his arm and turned to walk out of the room. 

"Proselytes, follow."

As ordered, they trailed behind, slightly intimidating Brennan. He occasionally glanced up at Hubert who gave no recognition. Once outside, Brennan tucked himself further underneath the cloak. 

"Um…It's th-hat way."

Brennan pointed to the left, wondering if he has been noticed. To his surprise, he was. Other than the chatter from passersby, it was uncomfortably quiet. It wasn't that he wasn't used to quiet, he just didn't want to be in it now. To help with the quiet, he started to hum. Just loud enough to ease his own uncomfortableness, but not too loud as to disturb his temporary escorts. With his head up and humming in his ears, Brennan's worry partially diminished. Still keeping an eye on his surroundings, he pointed in the directions in which they needed to go, always accompanied by a slightly more audible verbal command. Everything was going perfectly well. No tried to start a fight nor were there any bloody massacres happening at the time they walked by. The unusual peacefulness put Hubert on edge. This was District 23 surely. Brennan didn't mess up his directions. 

“This alley right here.”

Snapped out of thought, Hubert looked over into the blood stained alley. It all looked especially fresh. All the worry that he had quickly came back. He covered his eyes with his arms, catching the attention of his bodyguard. Hubert grabbed something from his pocket and tapped his shoulder. Without uncovering his eyes, Brennan turned, tilting his head up, giving him his attention. 

"Turn around."

Again, Brennan did what he was asked. Hubert knelt down behind him. 

"Put down your arms."

He hesitated, much more comfortable with them up. 

"Do...I..ha-ave to-oo?"

"Yes. You can close your eyes."

Giving a small nod before closing his eyes and putting his arms by his side. A cloth was placed around his head. It was oddly warm, but comforting. He kept still while Hubert tied it behind his head. After a minute of struggling with the task, he was finally able to tie a taught knot. 

"Open."

Darkness without a spot of light. 

"Can you see anything?"

A simple shake of the head. 

"Good. Would you like to hold onto my leg like you did before?"

"N-no! It's ok. Just...um...can hold onto your cloak?"

"Of course. Here."

Hubert held in front the end of the cloak. Though obviously not being able to seez Brennan quickly grabbed hold of it. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah…."

Hubert started at a slow pace as Brennan's footsteps were uneven and unbalanced. Even without the visuals, the smell was enough to allow for one to be created. His grip tightened, pulling the cloak closer to him.

“How many were you living with?”

“Um..I d-don’t kno-ow. A few...N-not too many.” 

“Children?”

“Three...no-ot incl-lude me….”

A few hushes and whispers were heard tempting Brennan to lift up the blindfold. Hubert began to speak, but Brennan didn't believe it was directed at him. 

"Please calm yourselves. I have no intention of harming you."

The group of three kids that had tucked themselves into a small gap between metal crates. Smart hiding place. Crates hard to move unless one with the physical prowess was the one chasing you. Only ones with small build could fit through the gaps making it even safer. It must have been fairly spacious behind the crates as the kids had hid themselves far in. 

“Brennan, could you convince them to come with us?”

“Sur-re!”

He lifted up the blindfold, eyes set on the metal crates and the gap. Carefully he peaked his head in, greeted by the children quivering in the corner. Trying his hardest to his voice as calm and unshaky, Brennan spoke to the familiar children. 

“Hey...it’s ok...You can-n come out...He’s not going to-o hurt us. He looks scary but he’s nic-ce.”

The three glanced at each other, fear still very present in their eyes. He walked over to them, putting his hands on the oldest one. 

"Please trust me-e……"

The oldest removed the younger ones from her side, gesturing for them to stand behind her. In a chain link of holding hands, Brennan led them out through the gap. All the children looked up at the very tall individual. Hubert held out his cloak to his sides, keeping the children from seeing what was behind him. 

"Are you all unharmed?"

A nod from all three of the new additions. 

"Good. Your names?"

"Nina. The blonde is Ray and the red-haired one is Sydney."

Both of the little ones gave small waves, eyes having a bit of curiosity in them. 

"What's your name Mr. Tall?"

Nina gave a small smack to Ray's head who, of course, responded with a whine. 

"Apologise."

"Sorry, sir."

"There is no need to apologise. Miss Nina, I understand your want to keep Ray from saying something wrong. Please know that I do not mind as to what name you use to address me. And to answer Ray's question, my name is Hubert."

"Hello Mr. Tall Hubert!" 

Sydney started to giggle soon followed by Ray giggling as well. Nina sighed, shaking her head with a smile growing on it in the process. 

"Let us start getting on our way. Come under my cloak and close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

Nina glanced over at Brennan who gave her a nod before she nodded at the smaller children. Doing what they were asked, they closed their eyes and followed with Hubert. 

"Open."

The children did, looking around the open around. Brennan took off the blindfold, handing it back to Hubert. The group continued on, the kids growing curious as where they were headed. 

"Mis-ster, where are yo-ou bringing us?"

"A safe place for you all to live. Though, it will be a while till we arrive there." 

"Alright." 

Sydney and Ray were busy chatting and cracking jokes to notice what had been said. Both Nina and Brennan were that they didn't. Being the oldest ones of the group, they were very well aware of the world they lived in. They knew it was going to happen sooner or later. A couple cannibals decide that they would be their next meals. Always told that children weren't sought after for their flesh by their "guardians''. Wasn't that a big lie. Kids haven't been in the world as long as adults have. They don't have the impurities that adults would have from their years of living putting such god awful things in them. Clean soft flesh. Such a delicacy few would sample. The two didn't dwell too long on the thought, but still kept it in the forefront. They had to look out for themselves and the little ones. 

"We have arrived."

The group stopped at another alleyway that led back into an apartment complex. Having not been paying attention to their surroundings and the time it had taken them, the two older ones came to realize that they were most definitely not anywhere in District 23. And not having paid attention to Ray and Sydney, they had decided that the walk was too tiring and were riding around on Hubert's legs. Opening her mouth to discipline them, Nina quickly closed it. If it had been a problem, surely they wouldn't still be clinging to him. Walking down the alley, the buildings grew more in view. Three buildings, two on the verge of falling apart and one already partly collapsed. Not the most comforting of places, but still far better then where they had been previously living. Hubert led them to one of the buildings. It was the one that was partially collapsed, making Nina and Brennan slightly nervous. Hubert knocked on the only door that looked like it had been used recently. It was a strange knocking pattern, but no one thought nothing of it. The door whipped open revealing black haired woman who looked like she hadn't slept in a while. 

"Oh...what do you-- Oh..Oh! Index Proxy, is there anything the matter?"

Brennan had heard of the Index, but never any of the titles in the Syndicate. 

"Sorry to disturb you madam. These four children need a new place of residence. Would it be possible for you to provide a room for them?"

"Um..Yes! Yes! Of course. As long as they don't mind sharing a room?"

"We don't!"

"Wonderful. I'll show you in a moment. I just need a moment to talk with Mr…?"

"Hubert! Mr. Tall Hubert!"

Ray smirked before getting off of Hubert's leg, Sydney following suit. The two dashed off outside making the other two children pursue them, leaving the two adults to speak. Something outside that clearly wasn’t there before. It seemed like a large floating cloak, similar to the one Hubert was wearing. Of course, little Ray and little Sydney were curious and decided to investigate. Brennan and Nina had only reached outside when the youngest ones were already playing with the floating cloak. 

“Aw~~ You two are adorable~ I haven’t seen you around here before~”

Ray and Sydney sat on top of a robot who was pinching their cheeks. It wasn’t before long until the robot in question had noticed the others.

“And who you two might be?~”

Deciding that the robot was likely from the Index, going solely based on the matching attire, Nina chose to answer.

“I’m Nina. He’s Brennan. The ones on your back are Sydney and Ray.” 

“Such adorable names for adorable children~ My name is Gloria~ I patrol this area so if you’re staying here, you’ll see me often~”

“I see...Um..Do you happen to have a friend named Hubert?”

“I do~ He’s a very special friend!~ Does he happen to be around?”

“Yeah. He’s talking with-”   
“Hi Hubert~”

Gloria rushed past Brennan towards the building he just came from Brennan. The lady greeted Gloria before walking over to them. Ray and Sydney were put down and followed after the lady. 

“Nina and Brennan, come with me. I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.”

They nodded and waved goodbye to the two Proxies, who waved back, one much more enthusiastic than the other. The Proxies headed out, their Proselytes in tow. 

“Nina! Brennan! Did you hear what Mr. Hubert said before?”

“What did he say before Syd?”

“He said he lived here before and that it's really nice!”

“Yeah! He said we get to play with other kids too!”

Brennan barely paid attention as he was deep in thought. Some of his thoughts leaking out.

“How did he know medical supplies were hidden underneath the floorboard?”   
“Hmm...What are you talking about Brennan?”

“Oh! Nothing!”

The lady brought the four into one of the buildings, walking them to the third door.

“This will be your room. There are a few rules I need to tell you about, but those can wait till later. For now, settle yourselves and stay in here till I come and get you.”

The children all thanked her and then headed inside. It was a simple room with blankets and pillows making up the beds. Ray and Sydney jumped onto one, wrapping themselves in said blankets. Nina and Brennan smiled at the two’s playfulness. With a little bit hope and happiness, the two found a little joy. 

“Hey Brennan.”   
“Yeah?”

“That Gloria robot said she knew Hubert. She says that she around here often. Maybe you could ask her any question you got in your head about him?”

“That’s’s not a bad idea….”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
